


Scrutiny

by DankTempsey



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankTempsey/pseuds/DankTempsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And... What is that?" Asked Edward, now hushed and flustered all at once. Tank takes his hand and caresses the contour of his lover's face; his soft thumb cleaning over the doctor's lips like a windshield wiper.</p><p>"Your reliance."<br/>"We'll see about that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic, or maybe preview, for something I'm gonna write later.   
> In the meantime, enjoy!

×Scrutiny×

-

 

"Do you remember why we're doing this?"

 

He forgot why, especially when the opaque ebony cloth blanketed his multicolored eyes. Candles had been scattered around the room, prematurely lit and wafting sweet scents like salty caramel, vanilla, and lavender. The German enjoyed the smells so much that he swore he tasted it on the tip of his tongue. 

Soft orange glistened over their naked bodies; moonlight was not enough to praise tonight, so the shutters were closed. Confidence was withering in the red flame, tonight they would have to be prepared for the flame to dwindle and disappear. It was no big problem, neither of them feared the dark, but the desire for the light to carry on and feast on oxygen was there and wasn't going to leave.

"I cannot say I do," responds the blindfolded German, a smile following after. 

Tank holds onto Richtofen's fingers, maneuvering them before twining his with them. The American leaned his forehead against the German's, smiling softly. "For trust, Richtofen. After that debate last week, I figured we would try something different. Besides, you did say being blindfolded turns you on."

Edward felt his body become drenched in a cold feeling, and afterward, a hot tenseness. "I told you not to quote me on that. My opinions vary, American. And I'm still questioning whether or not we should engage in intercourse tonight. I can turn it around, just like that!" And so he snapped. 

Tank rolled his eyes, dragging his partner closer toward him. "Yeah, but you won't. You know I'm practically irresistible."

"You have a lot of confidence for someone who gets aroused at the slightest touches. Speaking of," the doctor reaches his hands downward and palms Dempsey's groin, "I _do_ wonder how you're managing right now."

Dempsey ran his fingers through the black stray hairs on Edward's head, then held the back of his neck and brought him closer. "I'm fine. I'm not even turned on right now," half-heartedly lied the marine, "you doubt me a lot. Which is something we can address tonight, along with trust and a lot of other things."

Richtofen grins, now running his hands up Tank's chest and gently pushing him over; topping him all the while. "Let's see if we can even remember to visit those subjects."

 

"Wait, wait!"

" _Gott_ Dempsey, what?"

"I almost forgot..."

 

The American leaned over the edge of the bed, patting the harsh carpet until he pat the red velvet box waiting for its appearance. He lifts the black blanket from Edward's eyes and hands the small trinket to him. "What's this?" Inquired Richtofen, pressing his fingers against the felt pattern. Dempsey shrugged knowingly as Richtofen sat upwards and opened the tiny package.

"Dempsey... I..." He wolfed down the rest of his vanity, while his mouth stay pried and his eyes remained large. A diamond encrusted ring with ununpentium scattered in little crystals of blue and green rested as the base. Gold had circled around it and presented as a lustrous gift. Tank smiled. And Edward cringed.

 

"Why did you get me this?"

"Gee, you're welcome... You're mad I got you a gift?"

 

Edward set it onto the nightstand, groaning all the while. "It's not the fact that you got me a present. It's the fact that I specifically asked you not to, and you continued to disobey my words. I don't have anything for you and it makes me feel absolutely guilty."

"No, no Richtofen," he sits upright and reaches toward his partner, "you do have something for me." The German looks to Dempsey's lips, then to his eyes, and back again. 

"And... What is that?" Asked Edward, now hushed and flustered all at once. Tank takes his hand and caresses the contour of his lover's face; his soft thumb cleaning over the doctor's lips like a windshield wiper.

 

"Your reliance."

" _We'll see about that._ "


End file.
